


Million Reasons To Stay

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, F/M, M/M, Please Buy Joanne On iTunes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 青草在脚底发出沙沙的声响，像在迎接久违的朋友。脚步在一座熟悉的白色墓碑前停下。





	

今天晴空万里，适合郊外踏青。

青草在脚底发出沙沙的声响，像在迎接久违的朋友。  
脚步在一座熟悉的白色墓碑前停下。  
Nico蹲下身，轻轻放下早晨买的一捧雏菊。雏菊一路上被抱着，染上了他怀里的气息，给冰凉的墓碑带来了些许温度。  
手指温柔地抚上碑上熟悉的名字，仿佛在抚摸恋人的脸庞。  
奇异地，他心中没有悲伤和愤懑，有的只是平静和祥和。

具体多少年他也记不清了。战争一结束他就带着Lewis的狗牌和一些旧衣服来到了这里。  
那些难熬的夜里他俩总是挤在火堆旁，靠交流自己的故乡来提神。Lewis每次提及他的故乡语气都会比平时更轻快，眼睛也会比平时更亮。他告诉Nico，他的故乡有着整个英国最美丽的麦田。每到收获的季节，金色的麦子随风摇曳，就像Nico迷人的金发。  
他说这话的时候语气忽然变轻，仿佛在Nico耳边呢喃。火光照亮了他漆黑的眼睛，也映红了他的脸颊。  
从此，Nico对Lewis的故乡有了别样的期待。  
终于，他踏上了这片Lewis眷恋的土地。和Lewis最后的思念一起。

Nico在这里住了下来。  
这里的人都很热情，对他这个外乡人没什么排斥，有时候看他腿脚不便还会帮他提些东西干些重活。  
镇上的人对他都有些好奇。年轻人大多从军海外了，那些侥幸回来的小伙子大多也会回乡平静地度过余生，像Nico这样远赴他乡的倒是少见。  
面对众人的好奇和疑问，Nico只是笑着摇摇头，闭口不言。过去的事已被他遗忘，他现在只是个历经战火，终于回到家乡普通人。

两年后，Nico和镇上一位面包房师傅的女儿结了婚。她叫Vivian，是Nico平生见过最温柔的女孩。她不嫌弃Nico左腿的残疾，经常给他带些自家做的面包，还会时不时地过来跟Nico谈天。自然而然地，Nico和这位体贴的姑娘走到了一起，组建了温馨的小家庭，第二年就有了一个可爱的宝宝。  
宝宝继承了Nico令人羡慕的金发，镇上的人都夸它像秋天金色的麦田般迷人。

Vivian的父亲去世后，Vivian问过Nico要不要回他的家乡。Nico摇摇头，他已经不再是个外乡人了，他和这个小镇血脉相连。这里有他的回忆，有他的青春，有一份深埋土壤的爱恋。

指尖仔细拂去碑上的灰尘，Nico知道时间差不多了。  
有人说过，当一个人开始回忆的时候，就是他变老的时候。  
也许，我真的老了。Nico不禁自嘲。  
他现在很幸福，有体贴的妻子，可爱的女儿。他真的很满足。  
虽然有的时候他还会梦见Lewis。他还是那么年轻，那么英俊，一脸向往地跟Nico计划着未来。Nico总是笑着点头，好的好的，就照你说的。梦里他们俩都无忧无虑，就像有数不尽的明天。

 

青草在他脚下沙沙作响，像在和亲密的朋友做最后的道别。

END


End file.
